cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tree of Thorns Respecification Trial
Can you now choose a Recipe reward at the end of the trial?--GreyDog 16:29, 17 May 2007 (EDT) Missing Info A few things need to be added. I've only completed Sparcetriel's trials, so that's the only respec contact I have information for. I've heard that the others are identical. (?) --TonyV 03:46, 30 March 2006 (PST) :Trasprecial is the other contact and both respec trials are the same, just different levels. - Snorii 04:15, 30 March 2006 (PST) ::Correction: Trepsarciel is the correct spelling. Also, I finally was able to run that respec trial. The missions leading up to the last mission are slightly different (the first mission is 40 CoT's instead of 25 and the second mission is Devoured Earth instead of Wyvern/Longbow/Legacy Chain). ::Also, I think the contacts are bugged. I ran Sparcetriel's respec trial and got my respec (everything's okay so far). Then I ran Sparcetriel's respec trial again with a lower-level friend, thinking that I could help out and use the SO enhancement that I'd get, but much to my surprise... I was able to get the respec again! So then I had two respecs. Tonight, I ran Trepsarciel's respec trial, and I could only choose the SO enhancement. ::So I think that it doesn't matter which respec trial you run, you will get the respec option until you run any two respec trials, and after you take it twice, you'll only get the option to take the SO enhancement after you run either respec trial. ::--TonyV 03:51, 16 April 2006 (PDT) :::This is correct, and has always been the behavoir of respec trials. Sapph Couple of things * The Logout Method no longer works. During the double xp weekend, my team tried it and as people logged back in, the number of vines went up. I changed that part of the article, but it might be better served to move it to a footnote explaining what it was. * For a single character, I've only completed the Terra Volta trial two times at most. Once was for the Sky Raiders and another with the Freakshow. It was my understanding that you could earn up to three respecs no matter which version of the trial you completed, rather than having to complete each version for a respec. I haven't completed the same version more than once, so I don't know. - Snorii 06:58, 11 August 2006 (PDT) Requirements for Participation Either I'm misunderstanding this paragraph (quite likely!) or it's incorrect. I completed Sparcetriel's respec trial yesterday as a level 32, with two other 32s, one 25 and one 28. All the 32s remained at our actual levels, with our level 32 powers still accessible and still earning XP (everyone earnt the respec at the end as well), so we weren't malefactored as the text suggests we would be. Presumably as the first trial is 24 - 33, any combination of levels in that range is acceptable? --Alex Hopkinson 03:05, 14 August 2006 (PDT) : I'm guessing that the requirements paragraph wasn't updated when the trial changed from 24-30 to 24-33 (April 11, 06 patch, which are missing from the PlayNC Knowledge Base). --StarGeek 11:31, 15 August 2006 (PDT)